Une Histoire de Dragons
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Draco refuse catégoriquement mais Charly n'a pas dit son dernier mot...


**Titre** : Une Histoire de Dragons...

**Genre** : Romance/ Défi

**Pairing** : CW/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteure** : Ceci est un défi lancé par Hamelina. J'avais le choix entre deux pairings et j'ai choisi celui-ci. Je devais également placer les mots imposés suivants : shampoing, ondoyant, esquimau, lumière, clochette, que j'ai mis en gras dans le texte. Le lieu était également imposé, je vous laisse le découvrir...

C'est un petit OS sans prétention ni grande réflexion, un peu guimauve et cliché par endroit... toutes mes excuses...

Ceci est un slash contenant **des relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

Bonne lecture!

**Une Histoire de Dragons...**

Le jeune homme s'appuya nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte, observant fixement de ses grands yeux havane son amant nouer sa cravate. Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres alors que le garçon blond se débattait comme un diable avec « ce serpent immonde qui osait lui résister ». Ils avaient convenu – enfin Charly avait convenu - qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans ce petit appartement du Londres Sorcier. Draco avait toujours pensé qu'Arthur avait un peu trop d'influence sur ses fils lorsqu'il s'agissait de la magie. Le mois dernier, il s'était même mis en tête, pour le repas familial organisé par Molly, de tout cuisiner à la muggle… autant dire qu'ils seraient tous morts de faim si Blaize n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler « MagicPizza ».

Il n'avait même pas tourné les yeux vers l'homme robuste qui le scrutait, le regard chargé de convoitise et brillant de désir. Il était pourtant de belle stature, ses muscles roulaient harmonieusement sous sa peau à chaque mouvement et il ne se privait pas de les exhiber à loisir pour le simple plaisir de voir les yeux de son amant s'obscurcir de fureur mal contenue, se délectant de chaque regard noir que le jeune homme blond dispensait, dissuadant quiconque de lever les yeux sur ce corps savoureux. Sa magnifique peau brune arrachait nombre de gémissements sur son passage, il avait tant de taches de rousseur que sa peau semblait couverte d'un onctueux caramel doré.

Il ne lui restait que bien peu de traces visibles des brûlures infligées par les dragons, il avait toutefois conservé cette étrange boursoufflure en travers du cou qui s'étalait depuis son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule, elle formait une épaisse ligne droite et avait conservé une sensibilité toute particulière. Draco avait toujours pensé que cette balafre était scandaleusement sexy, et Merlin seul savait à quel point il s'y connaissait en balafres ! Il ne manquait jamais, bouche et phalanges à l'appui, de faire savoir à Charly combien il aimait cette cicatrice. Charly, pour sa part, n'y avait jamais prêté attention, il ne les trouvait ni très belles ni très laides, elles n'étaient que le résultat d'un métier qu'il adorait et dont il ne changerait pas pour tous les galleons du monde.

Il croisa les bras, attendant patiemment que son amant lève les yeux sur lui et se gratta distraitement les restes d'une brûlure mal soignée à l'avant bras.

Agacé par le comportement de Draco, s'admirant tout son saoul dans le miroir de leur chambre et semblant l'ignorer sciemment, il claqua la langue.

- Aller, Draco, s'il te plaît… Commença-t-il une moue adorable fendant son visage.

- J'ai dit non ! C'est hors de question ! Rétorqua virulemment Draco, s'acharnant toujours sur la cravate récalcitrante.

- Draco, j'en rêve depuis qu'Harry m'en a parlé ! Juste une fois…

- Non, Charly, toi et moi on ne fera jamais ça ! S'entêta-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Harry et Blaize le font bien eux ! Plaida-t-il. Et je suis persuadé que Ron et Hermione ont déjà essayé…

Draco arqua un sourcil… d'horreur ou de dégoût, Charly ne parvenait pas à statuer.

- Tu essaies de me dissuader ou de me convaincre ?

Charly, irrité par le comportement de son compagnon, se saisit brusquement de la cravate qui ne ressemblait plus à rien et lui noua brutalement.

- Charly… suffoqua Draco, c'est un peu trop serré ! Protesta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Charly lui renvoya un sourire sardonique et le lâcha soudainement. Il le contourna d'un mouvement souple et aguicheur et enlaça sa taille. Draco soupira de bien-être et s'appuya contre le corps robuste et puissant du dragonnier.

Et Charly commença son travail d'approche, il avait toujours pu convaincre Draco quelle qu'ait pu être la requête, pourtant cette fois, il savait que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Il approcha doucement son nez de la longue chevelure presque blanche du jeune homme, collant son dos contre son torse remuant légèrement contre lui stimulant chacune des terminaisons nerveuses qu'il pouvait atteindre à travers l'épiderme cachée, et inspira profondément. Draco agrippa la nuque de Charly d'une main pour le maintenir contre lui. L'ex gryffindor déposait de petits baisers juste derrière l'oreille du slytherin et il se permit un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il sentit Draco frémir contre lui.

- Tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas Charly… j'ai dit non ! Réitéra-t-il aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait avec la langue de son petit ami glissant sensuellement dans son cou.

- J'aime tellement tes cheveux Draco… ils sont magnifiques et ils sentent si bons ! La voix était suave et séductrice, il aimait ce jeu auquel ils se livraient bien souvent. Et si Draco avait un talent incontestable, chez Charly c'était un don naturel.

- Tu sais bien que c'est parce que je n'utilise pas cette horreur que tu achètes sur ce catalogue à deux noises ! Je crée mon propre **shampoing **! Et c'est toujours non !

- Draco, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, je veux qu'on _le_ fasse… toi et moi…

Et Charly souffla légèrement sur l'oreille de Draco, cette brise chaude et douce le rendait fou mais il ne céderait pas, c'était une question d'orgueil, il le savait et Charly le savait.

Draco tremblait entre les bras du dragonnier et le rouquin en profita pour glisser sa main sur le torse couvert de cette matière si douce que le serpent affectionnait tant et que Charly ne voyait pour le moment que comme un insurmontable obstacle jusqu'au torse imberbe et nacré de son amant qui luirait probablement à la lueur douce des bougies incandescentes.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Charly posa tendrement sa main sur l'entrejambe de Draco qu'il se dégagea brusquement.

- NON Charly ! J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça ! Je suis un sang pur, par Merlin ! S'insurgea-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Ron est un sang pur et Blaize aussi et ils l'ont fait eux ! Rétorqua férocement Charly.

Cette fois Charly était furieux, il pensait que Draco avait dépassé ses conceptions archaïques lorsqu'il les avait rejoints au sein de l'Ordre.

Draco voyant la mine contrariée de Charly se radoucit.

- Ecoute Charly, aller au cinéma avec toi ça voudrait dire se balader dans le Londres Muggle et je ne suis pas un muggle, je ne sais pas comment faire et toi non plus ! Expliqua Draco.

- Mais on est déjà sortis avec Ron et Hermione et Harry et Blaize ! Objecta le courageux gryffindor.

- Oui mais on n'était pas seulement tous les deux ! Argumenta Draco.

- Si c'est ça qui te dérange on pourra demander des renseignements avant de partir… Tenta encore Charly.

- Non, Charly !

C'était un non ferme et définitif, Draco n'irait pas avec Charly au cinéma… du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait parce que Charly avait décidé d'abattre sa dernière carte et ce n'était pas la moindre…

Il repoussa négligemment quelques mèches barrant ses grands yeux marron et lissa sa chemise proprement sur son torse, puis il prit sa voix la plus suave, celle à laquelle Draco ne restait jamais insensible et murmura gravement :

- Dray… ?

- Mmh ? Demanda l'intéressé laçant ses chaussures de cuir verni hors de prix.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé il y a quelques mois… ?

Draco se figea à l'instant même où les mots franchirent les lèvres délicieusement rouges de Charly, qui poursuivit de cette même voix grave, chaude et colorée.

- Peut-être que si tu faisais un petit effort, je pourrais en faire un moi aussi…

Draco se redressa brusquement et scruta son compagnon. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent parfaitement immobiles.

- Tu me laisserais…

Charly hocha suggestivement la tête, ses yeux ardents d'une lueur nouvelle, et comme pour lui donner un avant goût passa très lentement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pleines et accueillantes puis s'approcha de Draco à nouveau, son corps **ondoyant** dans l'air au son d'une musique qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls, la faible **lumière** zébrant sa peau caramel, tatouant sur son corps recouvert les gestes futurs de l'amour.

D'un mouvement sensuel et illégalement érotique, il posa sa main large et rugueuse sur la joue de son amant qui ne bougeait plus et Charly se demanda un instant s'il respirait encore, en tous cas ses yeux le dévoraient comme une bouche gourmande dévore un **esquimau** glacé par une chaude journée d'été. Charly caressa les fines lèvres humides de son pouce et hocha de nouveau la tête, puis Draco se fit à son tour séducteur, il happa le pouce cajoleur entre ses lèvres et en suça le bout, les yeux braqués dans ceux de son amant qui se retenait avec peine de gémir et luttait contre les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient comme Draco mordillait légèrement la chair brûlante. Lorsqu'il relâcha finalement le doigt taquin, il chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Tu laisserais ma langue caresser ton dos ? Tu la laisserais voyager partout sur ton corps… partout… _dans_ ton corps ?

Charly déglutit péniblement et son souffle eut un faible accroc.

- Tu laisserais mes longues mains blanches et douces investir ton corps, le faire mien, jusqu'à ce que j'ai pitié et que je te libère de cette torture insoutenable en te prenant dans ma bouche… tout entier…

Charly gémit bruyamment.

- Et tu me laisserais m'enfoncer en toi d'un coup, tu me laisserais détendre tes chairs, les sentir s'étrécir autour de mon sexe, le caressant sans relâche, attendant patiemment qu'elles me reçoivent avec dévotion, tu me laisserais t'emplir entièrement jusqu'à ce que je touche le point sensible qui te fera crier ? Tu me laisseras le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ta voix devienne rauque d'avoir trop hurler que tu m'appartiens ? Tu admettras vraiment mon corps dans le tien et mes gémissements sur tes lèvres ?

Charly n'en pouvait plus, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Draco parler d'eux si crument et il aurait pu jouir rien qu'au son de sa voix. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter la question ne s'était pas posée, Draco avait voulu sentir ce corps fort et solide en lui, il avait bien souvent comparé Charly à un bûcheron et c'était encore un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux mais depuis quelques temps Charly avait senti l'envie, le besoin qu'avait Draco d'obtenir une certaine réciprocité dans leur relation, il agissait différemment et le gryffindor était persuadée que leur relation avait besoin de cette évolution parce qu'il voulait avancer, il en était certain.

Les mots tendres ne suffisaient plus à Draco et Charly discernait parfaitement toutes les questions que le blond se posait sur leur relation sans qu'il ait besoin de les verbaliser et il savait très bien qu'il n'en dirait jamais rien, Draco ne parlait pas de ces choses là, c'est pourquoi le dragonnier avait été très surpris qu'il lui demande timidement un soir qu'ils faisaient l'amour s'ils pouvaient le faire différemment… Et Charly avait complètement paniqué ! Draco, devant le refus catégorique de son amant, avait eu un petit sourire triste et avait simplement ouvert les cuisses et Charly avait laissé la culpabilité le submerger. Il avait refermé les cuisses de Draco, l'avait embrassé profondément et lui avait fait la meilleure fellation de sa vie, se promettant que la prochaine fois que Draco le lui demanderait, il lui offrirait ce que personne n'avait encore eu mais Draco n'avait plus jamais rien demandé.

Charly attrapa brusquement Draco par la ceinture et l'attira à lui avant d'écraser ses lèvres impatientes contre celles du serpent.

- Oui, chuchota Charly dans sa bouche, tu feras tout ça, tout ce que tu voudras, je serais à toi…

Draco agrippa les épaules de Charly dont les lèvres s'égaraient déjà dans son cou. Il le força à regarder dans ses yeux avant de l'avertir très sérieusement :

- Ne joue pas avec moi Charly.

Ses yeux gris tempêtaient sous les regards appuyés de Charly et il pouvait presque suivre le mouvement des tornades déchainées.

- Je ne joue pas Draco.

Draco l'observa un moment et le prit simplement dans ses bras, déposant un chaste baiser dans son cou. Charly fut étrangement ému par ce simple geste.

Puis ce fut le moment de se rendre à la cérémonie de commémoration annuelle organisée par le Ministre et qui célébrait de la façon la plus ennuyeuse qui soit la victoire d'Harry et de l'Ordre contre Voldemort et son armée démoniaque.

**ooOOoo**

Après un discours ministériel soporifique, Charly parvint à alpaguer Hermione et la trainer à regret dans un recoin isolé du ministère. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, il regarda Hermione embarrassé et se racla la gorge sans toutefois desserrer les lèvres.

- Charly, tu as de toute évidence quelque chose à me demander alors décide toi avant que Ron ne frappe sur tous les invités mâles de cette soirée pour savoir où je suis.

- Eh bien, je voulais te demander à toi parce que si je demandais à Harry et Blaize, ils se moqueraient ! Commença-t-il d'une voix presque enfantine qui arracha un sourire à Hermione.

Elle soupira exaspérée toutefois, elle reconnaissait que Blaize et Harry ne perdaient pas une seconde lorsqu'ils pouvaient se moquer du jeune couple. Tout avait été si improbable, si soudain. Et Blaize en pleurait encore de rire lorsqu'ils se rappelaient avec nostalgie comment Draco était venu trouver Charly, de retour de Roumanie pour s'occuper d'une colonie de dragons qui avait été acheminée dans une nouvelle réserve au fin fond de la Forêt interdite. Il s'était simplement posté devant le jeune dragonnier, droit comme un i et avait déclaré d'une voix impérieuse qu'il fallait tuer un dragon parce qu'il manquait un nerf de cœur de dragon pour la potion qu'il devait rendre à Snape le jour suivant, Charly avait froncé les sourcils puis avait éclaté de rire en demandant au jeune homme blond, stoïque, s'il savait ce qu'était une réserve, ce à quoi le jeune homme blond avait répondu que c'était en effet un stock d'approvisionnement dans lequel il était grand temps que Hogwarts investisse et ils en étaient rapidement venus aux mains…

Charly avait cédé pour l'arrogant gamin capricieux et Draco avait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que le Survivant pour lui tenir tête. Et se tenir tête, ils l'avaient fait bien des fois, un nombre incalculable, en fait, où Charly s'était retrouvé sur le pas de la porte de Blaize et Harry parce que Draco n'avait pas aimé la couleur de son jean et où Draco avait dormi sur leur pallier – bien trop fier pour avouer que Charly l'avait mis à la porte – parce qu'il avait encore eu une parole malheureuse en rapport aux Weasley.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de nouveau.

- Très bien Charly, je t'écoute.

Charly se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et se sentait vraiment très stupide.

- Bon, eh bien, je… j'ai… j'ai convaincu Draco d'aller au cinéma avec moi…

Il fit une pause qu'il pensa théâtrale mais à laquelle Hermione coupa rapidement court.

- Félicitations ! On peut retourner avec les autres maintenant ? Dit-elle en amorçant un mouvement.

- NON ! Protesta Charly. En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre et je voudrais qu'on y aille tous les deux mais…

Hermione dissimula un sourire peu discret derrière sa main mais il n'échappa pas à Charly.

- Ne te moque pas Hermione ! Ou je dirais à Ron que je t'ai retrouvé avec ton collègue du ministère dans une pièce isolée !

Hermione lui lança un regard outré mais la réplique de Charly eut au moins le mérite de lui faire perdre ce sourire narquois – elle fréquentait beaucoup trop Draco ces temps-ci…

- Bon très bien qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Abdiqua-t-elle.

- Tout, où est-ce qu'on doit aller, comment on fait, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait ce genre de conversation avec Charly.

Charly était un jeune homme très intelligent et d'une maturité déroutante pourtant il lui arrivait parfois de se comporter de manière si infantile qu'on ne pouvait que se demander s'il était bien une seule et même personne.

- Ok, étant donné que vous n'y connaissez rien ni l'un ni l'autre, autant aller dans un tout petit cinéma, au pire ils vous prendront pour deux excentriques ! Surtout aucune magie une fois que vous serez là-bas ! Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

Charly hocha frénétiquement la tête, buvant littéralement les paroles de la brunette.

- Bien, je vous conseille d'aller au MagicMovie…

- On pourra faire de la magie, c'est une bonne idée ! Approuva-t-il sérieusement.

- Charly ! C'est le nom du cinéma, il n'y a rien de magique là-bas crois moi ! Affirma-t-elle, un léger frisson de dégoût en repensant aux fauteuils poussiéreux et aux accoudoirs collants, sans compter ces indescriptibles effluves de putréfaction dont personne ne parvenait à identifier la cause.

- Bon, reprit-elle, quand vous arriverez dans le hall, vous verrez une dizaine d'écrans qui vous donneront les synopsis des films qu'ils proposent, vous en sélectionnez un et ensuite vous vous rendez au guichet et vous demandez deux places pour le film.

Elle le scruta un instant pour être bien sûre qu'il avait intégré tous les détails. Charly était très intelligent mais lorsque les informations concernaient le monde Muggle, il était très vite perdu.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-il avidement.

- Ensuite vous descendez les escaliers et vous passerez devant un stand de confiseries et cochonneries en tous genre, vous pourrez acheter ce que vous voudrez, il ne faudra pas que tu oublies de changer ton argent…

- Oui j'avais prévu de demander à Bill. Déclara pompeusement Charly comme s'il détenait soudainement tous les secrets de l'univers.

- D'accord, alors une fois dans la salle où votre film sera projeté…

Elle fit une pause jaugeant le splendide spécimen mâle devant elle.

- … En fait, vous devriez choisir les places tout au fond, dans un des coins…

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda très sérieusement Charly.

- Ce sont les meilleures ! Tu comprendras ! Ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

**ooOOoo**

Un soir de la même semaine, ils s'étaient enfin décidés et Draco monopolisait la salle de bain depuis une bonne heure et demie lorsque Charly tourna enfin la poignée.

Il y trouva Draco, élégant comme un prince revêtu d'un magnifique costume blanc et d'une cravate noire qui se faisait un brushing… Charly réprima un sourire.

- Dray… ? Draco ? Il fait noir dans les salles de cinéma…

Draco lui jeta une œillade meurtrière qui le fit taire sur l'instant. Elégant en toutes circonstances telle était sa devise.

Puis Charly ne put résister et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, il n'avait décidément rien d'un prince avec son jean large lui descendant sur les hanches et son vieux tee-shirt troué…

Toutefois, il remercia Draco silencieusement pour n'avoir pas critiqué sa tenue…

- Je t'interdis d'y aller dans cette tenue !

Allons bon… c'eut été méconnaître Draco…

Une fois paré et apprêté au goût de son amant, un jean à la coupe élégante et une chemise dernière mode, ils transplanèrent à deux rues du cinéma indiqué par Hermione et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée main dans la main.

- Finalement tout est exactement comme Hermione nous l'a dit ! Commenta Charly.

- Oui enfin je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait voulu dire qu'il faille que tu arraches l'écran du support pour demander les tickets…

- Elle n'avait qu'à préciser ! S'indigna Charly, d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

Draco le regarda l'air amusé. Finalement il ne regrettait pas cette soirée avec son amant, et même s'il n'obtenait pas sa partie du marché, il était persuadé que ça resterait un excellent souvenir. Il laissa Charly s'éloigner pour commander le pop corn et les sodas auprès de cet adolescent boutonneux qui travaillait sûrement d'arrache pied pour payer ses études – il remercia silencieusement Merlin d'être né dans une famille honteusement riche - et son regard s'égara sur le corps du rouquin. Il était magnifique ! Et Draco ne se lassait jamais de contempler la silhouette élancée et si masculine de cet homme qui pouvait tour à tour être tentateur, intraitable, loyal, séducteur, tendre, bougon, passionné, jaloux, mesquin, slytherin ou gryffindor, aimant aussi… Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas parfait – c'était un Weasley après tout – mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perfection...

Dans la lumière blafarde, ils prirent place au fond de la salle, sur le coin gauche, dans deux larges fauteuils bleus sombre en total contraste avec les tentures rouges sang ornant la moindre parcelle de mur de la pièce exiguë. Ils posèrent le pop corn et les sodas dans les socles prévus à cet effet et s'autorisèrent enfin un tour d'horizon pendant que Draco ôtait sa veste immaculée la déposant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Il n'y avait personne dans la petite salle excepté les deux vieilles dames assises presque au premier rang, Draco pouvait distinguer leurs chignons dans l'obscurité, d'un honteux mauvais goût, dut-il reconnaître. Il y avait également ce couple d'amis au beau milieu de la rangée au centre de la salle, un jeune homme brun plutôt élégant, de petites lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez et une jeune femme dont Draco ne voyait pas le visage mais pouvait déduire d'après sa longue chevelure blonde et bouclée qu'elle devait être très jolie. Il se surprit à leur inventer une histoire : de vieux amis de longues dates, depuis l'enfance probablement, ils se cherchaient éventuellement depuis bien longtemps sans s'être jamais trouvés réellement en attendant le jour où ils réaliseraient qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait précisément du titre du film, ils l'avaient choisi un peu au hasard, toutefois, si dépaysés qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'en choisir un qui incluait de brefs instants de magie, l'histoire d'un petit garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années se découvrant sorcier et devant quitter sa famille pour intégrer une prestigieuse école de magie…

Pour le moment, il regardait religieusement la bande annonce d'un film de pirates, un vieux remake repris tant et tant de fois que ça en devenait absurde, l'histoire poignante d'un enfant qui ne voulait pas grandir et de sa fée **Clochette**…

- Clochette ?? Commenta Draco dédaigneusement. C'est ridicule ! Tout le monde sait bien que les fées n'ont que des noms de fleur ! Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces muggles !

Charly acquiesça vivement.

Finalement, après moult commentaires des deux jeunes hommes, les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Charly prit tendrement la main de Draco et entrelaça leurs doigts, caressant doucement du pouce le dos de la main de son amant.

Après quelques minutes seulement, Charly s'ennuyait ferme, le film était stupide et bien peu réaliste. Il tourna la tête vers Draco et le trouva complètement subjugué par les images défilant devant eux et il voulut… s'amuser un peu…

Sa main toujours dans celle de Draco, qui se crispait à intervalle régulier selon les scènes, il se tourna à demi sur son siège et se pencha vers lui pour souffler sur le lob de son oreille et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Draco plaqua sa main libre sur le front de Charly pour l'éloigner !

Vexé, Charly n'avait pas dit son dernier mot alors qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hermione lui avait conseillé de choisir les places du fond…

Il s'approcha une fois de plus et darda le petit bout rosé et ferme de sa langue avec lequel il vint titiller le lob tentateur toutefois, il ne s'y attarda pas et se retira prestement, il retint un petit rire taquin lorsqu'il vit Draco, les yeux toujours braqués sur les images mouvantes, se pencher un peu vers lui. Il adorait cette caresse et n'y résistait jamais bien longtemps.

Alors Charly reprit plus franchement et goba tout entier le petit morceau de chair sensible tandis que Draco crispait sa main libre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour prévenir un gémissement malheureux. Charly ne s'arrêta pas là et profita de la réceptivité de son amant pour désenlacer leurs doigts, posant nonchalamment la main sur le genou de Draco qui crispa la mâchoire et remontant progressivement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, déployant ses ongles comme des griffes malicieuses raclant lascivement la chair recouverte de ce pantalon inutile. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il observa Draco appuyer la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil et le slytherin desserra les lèvres laissant échapper un souffle bien trop rapide pour avoir un quelconque lien avec les images à l'écran. Charly observa ses pommettes se colorer progressivement et il sut que Draco ne suivait plus le film.

Le dragonnier déposa des myriades de baisers ça et là sur l'oreille et la gorge du serpent, jouant de sa langue, parfois de ses dents puis s'approcha lentement de la joue du jeune homme. D'une pression du pouce sur le menton, il lui tourna franchement la tête, leurs yeux s'agrippant, il y avait cette flamme dans ceux de Draco qui dansait pour lui, un rouge flamboyant dans ce mercure en fusion, comme s'il se consumait irrépressiblement de l'intérieur et l'incendie se propageait toujours jusqu'à lui embrasant son corps et ses sens. Charly faillit en gémir mais glissa sa main plus haut, celle de Draco la rejoignit pour la stopper dans cette course folle qu'il ne maîtrisait plus mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit et il accompagna la friponne, Draco s'installant bien plus confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil, accompagnant la main joueuse de petits mouvement de hanches. Et Charly n'y tint plus et l'embrassa passionnément, sensuellement, sa langue glissait contre son palais excitant davantage les deux hommes, ils se dévoraient littéralement, le goût sucré du soda se mêlant à leur propre saveur et leurs bouches dansant au rythme des images ondoyant sur leurs peaux sublimées par la faible lumière.

Les mains de Charly se firent plus entreprenantes et alors que l'une maintenait toujours son menton l'autre voyageait librement sur son torse, un parcours qu'elle connaissait bien mais dont elle ne se lassait pas, et il pressa son pouce sur le téton durci avant de passer la main sous le tissu, louvoyant entre les minuscules boutons.

- Charly, gémit Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mmmm, répondit Charly.

- Pas ici… Charly s'il te plaît…

Trop tard ! Les boutons de son pantalon avaient déjà capitulé sous les doigts experts du dragonnier. Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps, combien en avait-il ? Il gémit bruyamment lorsque Charly dégagea son sexe durci, et il le bâillonna d'un fervent baiser.

- Charly, protesta-t-il une fois de plus, Charly, on n'est pas seul…

Il hoqueta lorsque Charly pressa fortement sa verge entre ses doigts et en caressa doucement le bout de son pouce. Draco suffoquait et se tortillait sous les doigts du gryffindor, il aimait beaucoup Charly et ses excentricités dans l'intimité mais c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient si loin dans un lieu public.

- Je t'aime Draco… Chuchota Charly entre deux fiévreux baisers.

Draco se figea brusquement. C'était la première fois, la toute première fois que l'un d'entre eux prononçait i_les/i_ mots. Ils avaient convenu d'un accord tacite qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, tout s'était fait très naturellement, ils s'étaient apprivoisés, ils avaient fait l'amour, s'étaient installés ensemble, comme n'importe quel couple, en y réfléchissant tout avait été tellement simple, si facile mais _ça_, _ça_, ils ne le s'étaient jamais dit ! Ils n'avaient jamais tranché : était-ce trop tôt ou bien inutile ? Ils n'étaient pas un couple conventionnel et s'ils ne mâchaient certes pas leurs mots pendant leurs disputes, leurs mots d'amour n'existaient pas. Leurs mots d'amour, c'était ces mains qui voyageaient d'un corps à l'autre, les soupirs que leurs lèvres ne pouvaient retenir, les voix devenues rauques à trop crier, leurs mots d'amour c'était leurs membres dressés l'un contre l'autre pour rendre chaque combat mémorable, c'était aussi un corps accueillant et des sourires enjôleurs, des langues câlines sur deux épidermes réceptives. Leurs mots d'amour ne s'entendaient pas ni ne se prononçaient, leurs mots d'amour, c'était le corps de l'autre qu'ils honoraient intimement.

Draco se réveilla enfin et prit le visage de Charly en coupe pour lui ravir les lèvres du plus époustouflant baiser qu'il n'eût jamais donné. Et lorsque Charly glissa de son fauteuil, Draco écarquilla les yeux.

Il sentit les deux mains puissantes et rugueuses à travers son pantalon blanc glisser sur le tissu, d'avant en arrière, il les observa s'approcher puis s'éloigner, il les sentit lui ouvrir les jambes cherchant l'accès à cet interdit honteusement grisant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang lorsqu'il prit conscience du souffle chaud et humide de Charly sur son membre dressé pourtant il ne fit rien de plus et Draco crut mourir de frustration lorsque les mains câlines quittèrent son pantalon et remontèrent le long de son ventre sous sa chemise blanche, repoussant distraitement la cravate noire. Puis il entendit les boutons sauter, un à un, les mains s'activant avec une lenteur presque savante et Draco faillit hurler lorsque finalement Charly tira violemment sur les pans de la chemise pour l'écarter, passant et repassant sa main sur la peau laiteuse et fine de Draco, taquinant ses deux cercles de chair brune presque douloureux, et ce charmant mais discret grain de beauté sur le haut de son flanc droit. Charly se redressa un peu et aida Draco à ôter sa chemise, il sourit largement en entendant le souffle laborieux de son amant, déposant au passage un baiser sur son épaule, la mordillant avec science, puis Charly reprit sa position initiale, niché entre les jambes fines et puissantes du slytherin et Draco amorça un mouvement pour se débarrasser de la cravate noire.

- Non, murmura Charly la voix rauque, garde-là, s'il te plaît.

Devant le regard brillant de désir et les flammes dansant dans ses yeux, l'embrasant littéralement, il acquiesça et Charly agrippa la cravate, entraînant Draco dans un baiser vertigineux.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il avait décroché du film à la minute où Charly lui avait chatouillé l'oreille et son érection était si dure qu'elle le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ne savait pas comment Charly avait pu conserver son pantalon, comment il pouvait maîtriser si bien son corps, il en était presque jaloux : est-ce qu'il désirait le gryffindor plus qu'il n'était désiré de lui ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une main qui se plaqua violemment sur sa bouche, lui arrachant un sursaut, alors que Charly engloutit son sexe jusqu'à la base, il avait cru s'évanouir en sentant cette bouche chaude l'entourer complètement, sombrant dans des limbes bienfaitrices qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Cette langue à la fois douce, râpeuse et délicieusement humide voyageait sur toute sa longueur, exécutant une chorégraphie d'une harmonie quasi symphonique, ses oreilles bourdonnaient sourdement et il n'avait plus conscience que de ce jeune homme entre ses cuisses et de sa langue exquise et prodigieuse qui contenait à elle seule bien plus de magie que l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir les gémissements qui l'étouffaient presque bloqués dans sa gorge, il écarta plus largement les cuisses alors que Charly avait engouffré ses bourses dans sa bouche, il lui semblait qu'elles crépitaient sous les légers coups de dents que Charly lui infligeait, et son plaisir qu'il ne contiendrait plus très longtemps, commençait à perler à l'extrémité de sa verge. Il tira sur les cheveux roux dans lesquels il avait enfoui la main, massant délicatement le cuir chevelu, pour qu'il cesse sa délicieuse torture mais Charly mordit plus fort et Draco ne put retenir le cri rendu rauque par le plaisir intense et les deux hommes se figèrent lorsque les deux vieilles dames se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers eux pour leur intimer le silence.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué à quelles activités ils se livraient presque sous leurs yeux et curieusement, cette simple pensée lui incendia irrépressiblement les reins et le désir de Draco redoubla : il dut admettre qu'il était complètement surexcité à la simple perspective que quelqu'un les surprenne, il sentit ce chapelet de frissons lui dévorer la colonne vertébrale et lui remonter jusqu'à la nuque hérissant le mince duvet blond qui s'y trouvait. Charly le surprit agréablement en déposant quelques baisers humides sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il savait bien qu'il était fou de ce genre d'attentions et Charly ne lui refusait jamais parce qu'il aimait l'observer lorsque son visage se tordait sous le plaisir tant et si bien que les grimaces se figeaient parfois sous l'intensité des sensations. Puis Charly fut agrippé brusquement par le col de la chemise et Draco le releva sans douceur.

- Viens par ici… Grogna-t-il.

Draco à moitié allongé sur le fauteuil, fit asseoir Charly sur ses genoux et l'allongea sur lui, son torse étroitement serré contre son dos et il remua les hanches contre celles de son amant, sa hampe dressée, folle et douloureuse, frottait librement contre le tissu rêche et dur du jean de Charly et Draco précipita ses doigts tremblants vers l'ouverture du pantalon du dragonnier mais ses doigts ne répondaient plus et Charly dut se joindre à eux pour les aider, le contact enflammant Draco bien plus encore qui haletait dans le creux de son oreille son souffle chaud et précipité se propageant sur la mince barbe de trois jours qui lui irritait délicieusement la peau.

Le serpent ondulait furieusement sous lui et Charly sentait parfaitement sa verge ferme buter contre son corps, et il lui répondait bien volontiers accompagnant ses mouvements, il percevait les feulements que Draco étouffait contre sa peau dans les faibles tremblements de son épiderme et il suivait les rythmes cadencés de cette mélodie passionnée, son cœur martelant sa poitrine. Draco avait glissé la main sous sa chemise et la laissait voyager partout sur son torse et vint finalement cajoler son ventre, descendant lentement jusqu'à l'abdomen suivant le parcours fléché par le duvet clair, Charly sentait les doigts de son amant trembler sous l'excitation et s'accrocha d'un bras à la nuque de Draco, son autre main agrippant désespérément l'accoudoir. Et Draco vint chercher ce trésor qu'il chérissait, entourant la verge ignescente, Charly le sentit sourire contre la peau de son épaule – Il savait qu'il aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Charly gémit comme Draco débutait un languide va et viens et il parvint à articuler difficilement :

- Ssssort de… de sssilen… ce…

Et il entendit Draco grogner contre son oreille :

- Non, je veux t'entendre gémir et crier quand je m'enfoncerai en toi, je veux tout entendre, tout savoir, parce que je vais te prendre Charly, ici, maintenant, comme ça… ce soir le dragonnier courbera l'échine devant sa bête…

Charly gémit bruyamment et les deux vieilles dames se retournèrent une fois de plus et Charly les entendit de très loin s'indigner contre la jeunesse qui ne respectait plus rien et encore moins le silence. Draco caressait toujours Charly et il le sentit vibrer sous lui et entre ses doigts.

- C'est… c'est ma première fois… Haleta péniblement Charly.

Et Draco se figea, interrompant caresses et baisers alors Charly tourna la tête vers lui pour connaître la raison de cette soudaine et bien malvenue interruption – une sourde angoisse lui meurtrissant les entrailles - mais il n'était pas préparé à voir les yeux de son amant si brillants dans l'obscurité. Draco le dévisageait comme si c'eut été la première fois qu'il le voyait et il y avait bien plus dans ses yeux que du désir, de l'excitation ou même du plaisir, il y avait du respect, beaucoup de tendresse et de l'émotion ?

Enfin, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, éperdument, follement, profondément. Il avait toujours pensé que Charly ne s'était jamais donné à lui parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance et il venait juste de réaliser que c'était simplement parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne le posséder, parce qu'il lui offrait cet ultime cadeau. L'avait-il attendu ? Avait-il confiance à présent ? Toutes ces années, où ils n'avaient rien été l'un pour l'autre, les années où il avait observé Charly papillonner sans émotion aucune, toutes ces années lui revenaient brusquement en mémoire et Draco réalisa qu'il avait encore beaucoup à découvrir auprès du dragonnier.

Pris d'une frénétique envie de sentir le griffon, il baissa rapidement le pantalon devenu gênant et put enfin tester la fermeté des fesses de son amant alors que sa verge caressait la peau douce et brûlante.

Il glissa une longue main blanche entre leurs deux corps en fusion et Charly se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé voir les images du film défiler sur la peau blafarde et brillante de cette pellicule de désir qui miroitait contre sa propre peau.

Il sentit la phalange fraîche et glissante – Charly ne protesta étonnamment pas contre l'usage intempestif de magie pour une fois - se faufiler dans son corps et chercha fébrilement la bouche de Draco pour se rassurer, il fut surpris de sentir la bouche convoitée déposer un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez, c'était le genre d'attention que Draco n'avait que très rarement, il lui adressa un sourire légèrement crispé lorsqu'il sentit un second doigt étirer très doucement ses chairs, il savait pour avoir observé Draco de nombreuses fois que ce n'était pas la partie la plus agréable et que le meilleur viendrait plus tard.

L'autre main de Draco glissa le long cette peau dorée jusqu'à son sexe pour le caresser, infiltrant une troisième et dernière phalange en traître, ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement, il sentait Draco le fouiller consciencieusement, il cherchait probablement la…

- AAAHHH !!

Et il venait de _la_ trouver, la glande du bonheur.

Il battait sans relâche ce point sensible, étouffant les plaintes de Charly sous de fiévreux baisers et se délectait de sentir le corps de Charly sur lui se tendre de plaisir anticipé.

Puis il embrassa sa joue, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je vais venir maintenant…

Et comme par réflexe, Charly lâcha l'accoudoir qu'il tenait toujours très fort et serra son poing qu'il porta à sa bouche pour le mordre. Et Draco l'éloigna de ses lèvres et lui présenta le sien, ce qui fit sourire Charly et il en profita pour entrer un peu, tout doucement, attendant que les dents blanches entament la chair, attendant que le griffon proteste sous la douleur mais rien ne vint, il se retira alors précautionneusement pour revenir, juste un peu plus loin, il sentait Charly trembler sur lui mais rien ne semblait présager une douleur quelconque, il le délaissa alors entièrement une fois encore et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Charly avant de s'enfoncer complètement dans le corps étroit et palpitant. Et il sentit sa main devenir humide :

- Ssshhh, ne pleure pas Charly, ne pleure pas, tu es magnifique ! Chuchota-t-il.

Il sentait la mâchoire trembler sous les sanglots étouffés et il ôta sa main, décidé à se retirer du corps qu'il faisait visiblement souffrir mais Charly lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche y déposant un chaste baiser et dit simplement :

- C'est tellement bon Draco…

Et Draco expira de soulagement, tout en commençant de lents mouvements. Il voulait que cette première fois soit unique pour le gryffindor comme lui avait rendu toutes les fois tellement uniques. Charly serrait les dents très fort pour ne laisser passer qu'un souffle éprouvé et Draco peinait à conserver ce rythme beaucoup trop lent pour sa santé mentale, le siège commençait à grincer furieusement sous leurs deux corps échauffés, soudés se mouvant sensuellement sur le siège bleu sombre. Charly sentait le cœur de Draco battre de plus en plus vite dans son dos et il l'entendait geindre faiblement entre deux soupirs, le dragonnier prit l'initiative d'accélérer considérablement leurs mouvements conjoints sous les faibles protestations de Draco et celles plus appuyées du malheureux fauteuil qui subissait leurs assauts.

Ce fut lorsque Draco poussa un petit cri sous un mouvement plus rude de Charly qu'ils virent les deux vieilles dames quitter la salle poussant de vagues clameurs indignées, et ils captèrent ce qu'ils identifièrent comme des fous rires étouffés provenant - semblait-il - du couple qui restait dans la salle, en même temps qu'ils virent de petites étoiles apparaître sous leurs paupières.

Charly n'en pouvait plus, ils ondulaient l'un sur l'autre, leurs peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre, s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit de chairs exaltant, il suffoquait sous les sensations exquises que Draco et lui partageaient mais bien puérilement, il ne voulait pas venir le premier. Il adressa alors à un Draco aux joues rougies, aux yeux brillants et aux cheveux rebelles de ses mains insistantes, un sourire sadique qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de son amour et il contracta volontairement ses chairs à un rythme si soutenu qu'il eut bien vite raison de Draco et il s'engouffra dans une déferlante de plaisir qui l'engloutit tout entier et il se déversa complètement en lui, il cria et tant pis pour les autres ! Il ne voulait plus taire la sensation merveilleuse de se trouver enfoui dans cet être exceptionnel et il lui sembla que Charly partageait également ce besoin insoutenable puisqu'il le rejoint dans l'extase quelques infimes secondes plus tard, déversant dans sa main le fruit de leurs ébats, son cri puissant faisant largement écho à celui de Draco étouffé par la bande sonore du film dont ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien à faire.

Draco adora sentir le corps de Charly se tendre contre lui et s'agiter sur le sien alors qu'il l'observait les derniers soubresauts se dissiper progressivement, il adora l'entendre haleter, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme périlleux, puis suffoquer sous les assauts délicieux et il continua à lui caresser voluptueusement le sexe prolongeant l'extase un peu plus, c'était le genre de cajolerie dont Charly était très friand après l'amour mais Draco les dispensait toujours avec parcimonie.

- Je t'aime Charly.

Charly soupira profondément, repu et tout simplement heureux entre ses bras. Et ils regardèrent les dix dernières minutes du film dans un silence religieux.

Lorsque le film se termina enfin, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant que les lumières ne se rallument et se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec le couple d'amis qui l'apostropha un sourire taquin au bord des lèvres :

- Alors, sympa le film, hein les gars ?

La jeune femme pouffa, leur adressant un sourire complice alors que Charly revêtait une jolie couleur rouge brique qui ne se mariait que moyennement au décor sinistre de la salle tandis que Draco leva bien haut le menton, répliquant fièrement :

- Jouissif même…

Il sentit parfaitement bien le douloureux coup de coude de son amant dans les côtes et les quatre jeunes gens rirent finalement à gorge déployées, leurs pensées probablement tournées vers les deux pauvres vieilles femmes.

**ooOOoo**

La semaine suivante, Harry et Blaize passèrent chez Charly et Draco prendre quelques nouvelles.

- Dîtes les gars, vous venez dîner à la maison la semaine prochaine ? Blaize voudrait tester une nouvelle recette.

Blaize avait effectivement pris le jeune couple comme cobaye et jusqu'à présent il s'en était toujours sorti plus ou moins indemne. Il semblait que Blaize se soit finalement trouvé une voie et Harry leur avait expliqué qu'il comptait investir dans un petit restaurant pour son anniversaire, Draco avait d'ailleurs pu dénicher, dans le plus grand secret, le lieu idéal pour la grande surprise : une petite auberge sur une colline rocailleuse avec une vue imprenable sur la mer d'un côté et sur la ville de l'autre, Harry l'avait tout de suite adoré.

- Non on ne peut pas ce week-end. Répondit Charly en pleine contemplation intensive du parquet ciré.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaize avec curiosité. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais refusé une de leurs invitations sans une excellente raison.

- On va au cinéma ! Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu...**


End file.
